fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Llamaverse
The Llamaverse (Known to many within it as Airia, or the more neutral "The Universe") is the universe in which CaptainCat's stories take place. It is technically first seen in the game Pandora's Box , though only being officialized in the story Cat Outta Hell The Llamaverse is protagonized by English, a katana-wielding mercenary Gaturn, but several other character also appear in other parts of the universe. It is said that the proper universe was created from the blood of two great gods, Zarall and Darroth, one a being of light and the other a creature of darkness, and since their death created everything, it was up to their court and servants (Lesser gods and angels, respectively) to set everything into order, eventually creating different races and such that would go on to seek their own paths. The planet known as Chrom and its inhabitants, the Gaturns, all have some sort of connection to the different gods, living and dead. It's unknown if the Llamaverse has anything to do with the Fantendoverse, but given the certain parallels that can be spotted, it's very possible that it is within the Fantendo Multiverse. History A simplified timeline can be found here. The Primordial Universe The Beginning Before any Gaturns and/or Humans existed in the proper universe, there existed a single pocket dimension where the two greaters gods, Zarall and Darroth, lived, along with their court of other minor gods and angels. Zarall wanted to create something with her people, an entire universe they'd have control over, while Darroth wanted to rule over an eternal void, where nothing could live on. The two gods fought endlessly, meeting at their battlefield and swinging their swords at each other, Zarall's Ophaniel and Darroth's Doomsday. That cycle repeated for eons, until the battle ended in a tie, both of them died at once, and from their blood came what became known as Airia. With a new universe created from light and darkness, the lesser gods and angels had to fill up the void, and they did so with stars, planets and meteors. Some of those planets included Ennemund, which served as a giant shrine for the two gods and a home for their souls to rest in peace, Chrom, which became the home of the Gaturns, and Earth, which went on to be the home for the Humans. All seemed well, but dark energy from around everything united into Ennemund, creating the race known as the Dead Ones. These creatures followed the orders of the late Darroth and evolved quickly to have full space-traveling civilizations and various colonies hidden within planets and moons, unseen from any of the gods or angels that may have wanted to stop their rise. More TBA Canonical Works This list is not in chronological order, the actual timeline can be found above. Act 1 *'Cat Outta Hell' - In this story, English is taken out of his confinement to work with other convicts in a deadly mission to retrieve something for the Zeta-10 Prison's warden, Aaron Von Stein. *'Kami no Shi' - In a heavily industrial area of Japan, professional assassin Ryo Kazuma infiltrates a large factory to destroy a supposed "Artificial God" that could bring the end of the world. *'Minicosm' - The tale of a small, hooded space traveler who goes through many planets to defeat a great galactic evil. *'Pandora's Box' - In this first game, Pandora travels through the planet of Mistika to find Lord Blackford and get back her cursed box before the Ravens can open it up. Pandora's Box was later rebooted, along with everything else, into a non-game story. *'Fracture' - A story set on 2010's Earth, where a group of preteens has to travel around alien planets to try and stop the end of everything, an event known as the Fracture. *'Scavenger - '''In the rather distant future of humanity, all humans find themselves living in Eden, a gigantic tower controlled by an AI called Eva. Lead into thinking Eden is truly a promised land, Madeline, one of the last functioning robots, tries to make her way there. *'Cat Outta Hell Vol. 2 - TBA *Reckoning ''- 'TBA Major Locations Sol System *'Chrom' - The home planet of the Gaturns, a race of anthropomorphic cats who live their lives similar to Humans. Chrom, later in the Cat Outta Hell series, becomes an epicenter of chaos that ripples around the galaxy. Chrom's defining characteristic is its golden flora, which turns an equally beautiful silver in colder seasons/climates. **'Anaiel' - Chrom's main moon, named in ancient times after the angel closest to Zarall. Not much is known about what is planned to happen with Anaiel. *'Earth' - A major planet in the Sol system, it is the home of the Humans, the only way it differs from the real life Earth is in its geography, some countries have entirely different shapes and places on the map, along with an additional continent known as Sirone, located in between Asia and America, in the pacific ocean. **'The Moon' - Earth's moon, known as Luna to any other species in the universe (Who is aware of Earth's existence). It is said to contain an ancient colony of Dead Ones, built up as their civilization expanded throughout the stars. Yaer System *'Mistika' - A planet without a set dominant race, it is more of a hub for any magical being that needs a place to stay at for one reason or another. Pandora and her long lineage of demons serve as the guardians of the planet, preventing the cursed box from falling into evil's hands. **'Zaeora' - One of Mistika's two major moons, it is a gigantic castle with Escher-esque architecture and physics, which make it nigh impossible to navigate. **'Krosis' - Mistika's other major moon, a planetoid shrouded in dark clouds and that serves as the home of the Raven Army. *'Ennemund' - A planet created to guard the souls of Zarall and Darroth, their guardians? The first civilization, a race of dark beings known as the Dead Ones, who are graced (Or cursed) with the ability to see anything at any time. *'Tomb of Yaldabaoth' - A giant temple drifting in the outskirts of the Yaer system, made to guard the lesser god Yaldabaoth, a corrupt being who can manipulate the minds of others, making them do his bidding. Edrion System *'Zeta-10 MSP - '''The Zeta-10 Maximum Security Prison is a very big facility made to contain some of the worst criminals in the galaxy, it is shaped like an upside-down cone and divided into levels, based on how bad the convicts' crimes were, the lesser ones being at the top while the greater threats are at the bottom. *'Grao-13M - The Edrion system's planet-sized trash disposal facility, from everyday waste to broken ships and satellites, it can also be full of valuable pieces and items, but hardly anyone wants to check. *'Saycaro - '''A very industrial yet beautiful and clean planet, it is relatively small, but serves as a large commercial hub for neighboring planets and even star systems. The Subconscious World *'Dreamscape - A world existing in the collective minds of everyone in the universe, accessed when they sleep. Upon sleeping, one would find themselves within a Dream Bubble, where they can do anything, except break out of the bubble (Unless they are a being of immense power). *'The Psionic Realm' - The Psionic Realm is a more complex Dreamscape, one could think of it as the Internet for thoughts, if one has access to this world, they can see or even manipulate the collective conscious and subconscious. Few beings have the power to enter the Psionic Realm, one of them being Yaldabaoth. The Afterlife *'Fate - ' An endless void where those who have recently died have their sins and good deeds scaled to determine whether they end up in Paradise or in Hell. The guardian of Fate is the lesser goddess known as Nytra *'Paradise - '''The home for those who were good people in life, those who end up in Paradise have all their issues and burdens removed and are able to enjoy their afterlife peacefully. *'Hell - Where the worst people end up in, however, rather than the typical depiction of a demon-ridden fiery pit or cavern, Hell appears as a desolate building surrounded by pitch black darkness, and those who are sent there have to stay in a room with their biggest fear tormenting them forever and ever. Outer Universe A universe outside of Airia, obviously, it is a chaotic realm where none of the known laws of physics, chemistry and etc. apply. It is inhabited by repulsive beings that claim to be gods, despite only wanting to destroy and feed on the people they are forced to watch over in the normal universe. Deities Great Gods *'''Zarall *'Darroth' Lesser Gods *'Yaldabaoth' - A lesser god who served Darroth and who was a powerful psychic, able to manipulate the thoughts and actions of others on the spot. After some time within Airia, he had to be sealed away in his tomb in the Yaer system. *'Nyx' - The goddess of the night, she had a hand in creating the flow of time itself, alongside Chronos. Despite being associated with the night, Nyx created most of the stars that made up the galaxies. *'Chronos' - Chronos is the god of time, as such, he has mastery over it, and he allowed it to pass within the universe of Airia. It is said that Chronos was buried deep within the planet Chrom, but even in canonical stories, that is only a tale. *'Gaia' - Gaia is said to be the goddess who created the Earth and all of its inhabiting creatures, she's very much a caring mother to her planet and tries to keep it safe. *'Nytra - '''Known by some as "The Judge", Nytra resides in Fate, the dimension where people's good and bad actions are scaled to determine where they spend their afterlife. Angels *'Ophaniel''' - An angel inhabiting Zarall's ancient sword of the same name, Ophaniel's ghostly face can appear on the blade, speaking to the sword's user. *'Star Children' - Star Children are special types of angels that only began to appear after the universe's creation, created under special and/or odd conditions, Star Children often have power to surpass any other angel and are not inherently benevolent or malevolent. **'Marith' - A Star Child *'God Tiers' - "God Tier" is not a singular angel, but rather a level of power achieved by non-divine creatures, putting them at the level of angels. It is explained further below. *'The Great Perish' - The Great Perish is the leader of the Dead Ones, their queen, and she guards the dagger known as Midnight, which was used by Darroth in his battles with Zarall. Other These are gods that aren't considered part of the pantheon of lesser gods or angels. *'Artifice 1.0 -' A mechanical life form given the power of a god, it serves as the main threat seen in Kami no Shi. *'Eva - '''The main antagonist of Scavenger and the result of many tests to create an artificial goddess, which severely backfired. Major Characters Races *'Humans''' - Humans are bipedal beings that supposedly evolved over millions of years from single-celled organisms into apes and into what they are today. Notable Humans in the Llamaverse include Ryo Kazuma, the protagonist of Kami no Shi, and the kids from Fracture (Zach, Will, Jody and Axel). *'Gaturns' - A race of bipedal felines living in the planet Chrom, somewhere near the Earth in the Sol system, they tend to have four sharp fingers (including their thumbs) in each hand, large ears and have varied fur colors. Notable Gaturns are limited to the Cat Outta Hell series, so, English, Aaron Von Stein and English's girlfriend, Erina. *'Demons' - Not much is known about demons, other than their lineage forms the only line of defense against anyone seeking to take the cursed box, with Pandora being the newest in this long line of guardians. *'Dead Ones' - The Dead Ones are major antagonists in the Llamaverse, between Mimi from Pandora and the Great Perish from Fracture, Dead Ones are often one-track-minded beings who only follow the words they supposedly hear from the deceased great gods. They were the first civilization and have colonies around the galaxies. Artifacts These are the major items seen in stories set in the Llamaverse. *'English's Blade' - A sword that holds some sort of mystical power, but it is unknown to what extent. *'Ophaniel' - The sword used by Zarall against Darroth, it can only be lifted and used by those with divine power and truly good intentions. *'Midnight' - While Darroth took Doomsday with himself to the grave, his dagger, Midnight, remained in the hands of the Great Perish. it is said to contain a piece of Darroth's true power. *'The Cursed Box' - An ancient box that holds a fragment of Darroth inside of it, although, in the box' home series, Pandora, he is referred to as "The Beast". *'Soul Orbs' - A soul orb is what it says on the tin, a glass-like orb containing the soul of a mystical being. **'Darroth's Orb' - Darroth's soul orb emanates a dark purple flame, with black and red swirls inside of it. **'Zarall's Orb' - Zarall's orb emanates what looks like glitter and contains white and yellow swirls. *'Keys to Eternity - '''A large set of objects, often guarded by trials and/or deadly creatures, which are used to open the Eternal Gates, they take on many different shapes and sizes, and only three are necessary to have on hand to open an Eternal Gate. Concepts *'God Tier''' - A person who has died for a noble cause has the possibility of coming back in a much more powerful form, their God Tier form. In this form, they gain a new title based on who they were, said titles can be a single word or a proper title such as those seen in the webcomic Homestuck ("Prince of Heart", "Knight of Time", etc.), from which the God Tier concept was borrowed. *'Temporal Travel - '''Not a new and unique concept, but worth noting, time travel happens rather often in the ''Llamaverse and its stories, but, naturally, it isn't safe from reality altering paradoxes. *'Eternal Gates - '''Invisible doors to the outer universe, a realm where the known laws of... Anything do not apply. Eternal Gates can only be opened by the Keys to Eternity, explained above. *'Fracture - '''A Fracture is when an iteration of Airia is destroyed, leading way to a new one, many different things can cause a Fracture, the opening of an Eternal Gate, the revival of the two Great Gods, etc, etc. Trivia *The Llamaverse was completely rewritten from its original state, due to the author, CaptainCat, feeling it was way too contrived for a single story, Lunarfall, so, with that story deleted, he went on to remake everything to be more of a realistic shared universe for his other stories. Category:Universes Category:Llamaverse